


Lots of Babies!

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This will be a series of unconnected fics.  The only thing that connects them is the fact that they will be dealing with children.  Mostly Mpreg. Main pairing Harry/Draco.





	1. Author Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg (and lots of it!). All fics will have their own warnings at the beginning. For now everything is unbeta'd.

Summary/Author Note: _Hi!_

_This will be a series of unconnected fics. The only thing that connects them is the fact that they will be dealing with children. Mostly Mpreg. Main pairing Harry/Draco._

_I have a few ideas for some short stories involving children, parenting, male pregnancies, and such. Mostly stories that won't involve more than a chapter. Also, if someone would like me to write a story for them I will. I make no guarantees on the timeliness of the stories, but I will say that I will not start posting a multichaptered story before it is finished. I will attempt any pairing, just give a good idea of what you would like to read next. My favorite pairing is of course Harry/Draco, and so that is what I write for the most part._

_~Swirly ^.^~_

_Ok first up is  
 **"Draco's Secret":**_

_**Summary: Draco has been keeping a secret from Harry, who has his own secret that he’s been keeping from Draco. Can these lovers bridge the distance between them before its too late? Will their secrets tear them apart?** _

_**Warnings: Mpreg.** _

__

_****_


	2. Draco's Secret

  
Author's notes: Draco has been keeping a secret from Harry, who has his own secret that he’s been keeping from Draco. Can these lovers bridge the distance between them before its too late? Will their secrets tear them apart? Mpreg.   


* * *

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_  
Title: Draco's Secret_

_Summary: Draco has been keeping a secret from Harry, who has his own secret that he’s been keeping from Draco. Can these lovers bridge the distance between them before its too late? Will their secrets tear them apart?_

_Warnings: Mpreg_

_A/N: I hope you enjoy the first story of what I hope will be many._

__

Draco smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches to the table that held his special dinner for his husband. He had bought yellow roses, his husband’s favorites. He had grilled steaks medium rare, just the way He liked them, and with all the fixings to go with them. The roses along with two long tapered candles served as the centerpiece of the lace covered table set for two. Harry was finally coming home from his goodwill tour around the world. 80 wizarding communities in 80 days around the world. Just thinking about their time apart made him ache. At least this would be their last time apart; Harry had promised. This would be the last trip. Of course he had said the same thing about the trip before that, the trip before that, and the trip before that. In fact, in the entire time they had been married, almost ten years, they had spent less than two month’s worth of waking hours together after the first two years. This time Draco hoped it would be. He knew he had been childish in not telling Harry their news the last time he had been home, but he had been pissed. Harry had just come home from being gone for half a year, and then had informed him straight away that he would be leaving on another trip in less than a week.

 

*~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~*

“I’m sorry, baby. I have to go. I’ll make it up to you when I get back, I promise. Now let’s go to sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning. And then you can tell me whatever it is you wanted to talk about.

But they hadn’t talked, because the next morning, and for the rest of the day, and most of the week, Harry had been busy, on the phone, in meetings. It was only the day before he left that they spent the entire day together, mainly because Draco had unplugged the phone and cut off the floo network. They had made love all day. It had been one of the best days of Draco’s life.

Before he left, Harry had patted Draco’s stomach and said, “Maybe, you should start training again. You’re starting to get a little potbelly here.”

While Harry was gone, they talked every night on the phone. They used to have phone sex, but it had gotten frustrating for both of them, and so now they rarely did it. 

*~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~*

“Draco honey, I’m home. Where are you?” Came Harry’s voice from the Living room, where the public fireplace was located.

“In the Kitchen,” Draco called back as he checked on his dessert. 

“I have something to tell you. Come out here.” 

‘Uh-oh, that can’t be good. It never is.’ Draco thought petulantly to himself. “You better not be telling me that you have to leave again, because if you are, then you might as well leave right now, ‘cause I don’t want to see you,” Draco paused, as he closed the oven door, and leaned tiredly against the refrigerator. He always seemed to be so drained all the time now. “Harry, do you realize that in the past year, you’ve been home for about 3 months of that and have only, other than sleeping in the same bed, spent a total of about 60 waking hours with me. Excluding the day before you left, we’ve only had sex five times. We used to….”

“Draco, stop it. I have someone here with me. Now come out here, I want to introduce you,” Harry called from the living room.

‘Shit, am I never going to be alone with him again. I should just make the bloody prat wait. Now that I think about it; how do I know he’s not been cheating on me with someone else? We hardly ever have sex anymore.’ Draco looked down at his nice clothes in disgust, and then turned with a disgusted look at the opulently decorated table. He cast a warming spell to keep the food hot, and then because he felt unloved, he Accio’d his favorite robe for comfort. It was actually Harry’s oldest, rattiest, many-a-time patched-up robe that Draco had stolen from the trash when Harry had thrown it out. Draco felt he would keep it forever, because Harry had been wearing it on their first date, the first time he had kissed Draco, the first time they had made love, and even when he had proposed to Draco. Harry hadn’t really realized the significance of the robe and Draco had never enlightened him about it. Whenever he missed Harry, which was everyday, Draco would pull the robe out of the closet and wear it around the house. Of course, he never let anyone, except for Harry see him in it, but he no longer cared. If Harry was going to tell him he was leaving again, he would need that comfort. He started towards the living room, but looking down at his bulging stomach, he realized he couldn’t reveal his pregnancy to Harry like this. He went and grabbed the laundry out of the dryer, which had just finished, and carried it with him to the living room.

“Yes, what is it that you wanted, Harry?” He asked as he sat on the couch with the laundry in his lap. He began to fold the clothes, not even looking at his surroundings, knowing that he would just jump Harry from his excitement at seeing him again.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry tiredly came through the floo, excited to finally be back home again. He and Draco would be able to finally spend some quality time together, but before they could do that, he had some news to break to Draco first, actually he had two things to break to him. He pulled his passenger with him as he exited the floo into his living room. He quickly cast a cleaning spell on himself and his passenger.

“Are you okay? So how was your first trip through the floo?”

“It was great, Daddy!”

Harry put the child down on the floor, and looked around for Draco, but didn’t see him, so he decided to call out for him, “Draco honey, I’m home. Where are you?” 

“In the Kitchen,” he heard Draco’s voice call. 

“I have something to tell you. Come out here,” Harry called back, not wanting to reveal his secret by barging in on Draco. 

There was a pause before he heard Draco’s reply, “You better not be telling me that you have to leave again, because if you are, then you might as well leave right now, ‘cause I don’t want to see you,” there was another pause, as Harry heard what sounded like the oven door closing, “Harry, do you realize that in the past year, you’ve been home for about 3 months of that and have only, other than sleeping in the same bed, spent a total of about 60 waking hours with me. Excluding the day before you left, we’ve only had sex five times. We used to….” 

Harry’s face turned red in embarrassment, and he quickly called out, “Draco, stop it. I have someone here with me. Now come out here, I want to introduce you,” Harry called from the living room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Draco, why are you doing the laundry now? I just got home. Aren’t you going to greet me?” Harry asked slightly bemused. His Draco was having a hissy fit; he had come into the living room, looking at nothing, in his ratty-tatty robe, carrying a huge pile of laundry, and proceeded to fold the clothes. He had missed his dragon, and couldn’t wait to get him into bed. He had to quickly tamp down on his thoughts, because “not so little Harry,” as Draco called it, was starting to make his presence known after months of non-usage.

“Daddy,” He felt a tug on his pant leg, and he looked down at the small hand, “Is that my Papa?” Just than Draco’s shocked eyes shot up to his.

“Umm, Draco, Surprise?” Harry paused, knowing that wasn’t the right thing to say. He leaned down and picked the little blonde girl up. She appeared to be about two or three years old. “Draco, I would like you to meet our daughter, Ashlynn Rose Potter.” 

“Ashlynn’s face screwed up in determination, reminding Draco a lot of Harry, “Hello, Papa. Daddy has told me so much about you. I’m so happy to meet you,” she said in a serious tone, then her face broke into a big grin, and she hugged Harry’s neck, “Daddy, I said it.” 

Draco was charmed by the sweet little girl who was calling him ‘Papa,’ and so replied, “You have a very pretty name, Ashlynn Rose. I’m very happy to have met you.”

She shyly tucked her face into the crook of Harry’s neck. She brought her thumb up and started sucking on it. “’m tieward, dawddy,” she said sleepily, her eyelids fluttered shut over brilliant emerald green eyes. Draco looked on as he saw the love shining out of Harry’s matching eyes as he looked down at the little girl he held lovingly in his arms.

“Well, um, let me put her down to bed in the guest room, and I’ll explain,” Harry stuttered out quietly. He turned to leave the room.

“Um, Harry?”

“What, Draco? I have to lay her down.”

“No, no. I was just going to say to put her in our room. I’ve been redecorating the guest rooms, and they’re a mess. I’ll be waiting in the Kitchen for you.”

“I love you, Draco,” Harry called softly over his shoulder as he headed upstairs.

“I love you, too, Harry,” Draco said softly, too quiet for Harry to hear. He folded the last of the clothes. He pulled out his wand and with a flick sent it upstairs to the bedroom. Then he struggled up off the sofa, and made his way back to his decorated table. He hung the robe back up in its hiding place. Then he straightened out his clothes and sat in the chair facing the door. 

Harry soon came through the door, and sat down in the chair facing Draco over the candlelight. “Wow, Draco. Everything looks great. You look awesome.”

“Okay, Potter, cut the crap. Now tell me how WE have a daughter,” Draco interrupted, suddenly not feeling at all well.

“Well, you know that weird “Harry Potter” thing you and everybody is always talking about. You know, ‘If it’s nearly impossible, no matter how improbable, it will happen to Harry Potter.’ Well, how old would you guess that little girl is upstairs?” Harry asked.

Draco put his mind to it, “Well, she looks around two or three. Why?”

“Well, I have to tell you, she was born two months ago, when I was in Beijing,” Harry said with his head lowered.

“You mean, right around the time you didn’t call me for three days. Then why does she look…”

Harry grabbed the water cup next to his plate, and took a drink. “The doctors were only recently able to determine what was wrong with her recently, and able to stop it,” He paused to take another sip. Once it was empty, it magically refilled itself. “Apparently, when I left here, I was pregnant,” He heard Draco gasp softly, but didn’t look up, “And while on tour, we’re not sure where, someone cast an acceleration charm on me, that didn’t affect me at all, and so the culprit, kept hitting me with the spell in different cities until Beijing, when he hit me with an aging spell. Which also didn’t affect me directly, but caused me to balloon up instantly, and be in horrendous pain. Unfortunately, the man was cursed by all those bodyguards and soon died, before anyone could figure out what spell he had cast on me. I was taken to the Spell-damage division of the hospital, until they figured out that I was giving birth. When Ashlynn was born, it was a shock to all of us, especially me. It soon became apparent that she was aging faster than normal, so they suspected that she had absorbed the spell in my womb, so they administered the antidote for aging, but it didn’t do anything,” Harry’s eyes were swimming with remembered pain, “It was horrible, Dray baby. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t tell you, because that wasn’t the kind of news to tell someone over the phone, and I couldn’t chance that our conversation would be listened into. So everyday, I would do my goodwill duties, go to the hospital and spend time with her, and then call and talk to you. A side effect was that Ashlynn was able to learn and pick up things really quickly. Within a week she was already crawling, and the next she was walking and talking,” Harry rubbed the tears from his eyes with the heel of his hands, and looked up at Draco, “I didn’t want to tell you, because they were thinking that because of the strain she would die very soon. Oh gods, Draco. There was so much that had to be done for her. She had to eat every hour so that her body could have enough energy to keep up with the changes. She would be in so much pain when she would go through sudden growth spurts, and then have to sleep. She had to be watched twenty-four, seven.”

“Oh, god Harry, I’m sorry you went through that alone. I would have been there if I had known. My job isn’t that important that I couldn’t have been there for you, for our daughter,” Draco said passionately, when a sudden pain jolted up his spine. He grabbed the table with white knuckles, glad that Harry wasn’t looking at him.

“I kind of also didn’t want you to see me. I was a mess after the birth. I had to use glamour charms every time I went out. My vanity got the better of me, along with my hormones. Because of the accelerated pregnancy, I was severely off, at least in private. I would cry and cry for no reason at all.”

“Harry, it’s okay. I understand,” Draco paused, “You see, there was something I’ve been meaning to tell you for months now, but I wanted to tell you in person, and the last time you were home, I was mad at you for leaving so soon, and so I didn’t tell you,” Draco said hurriedly, before standing up, and revealing his enormous stomach to Harry, who had finally looked up at him, “And now, you really need to get me to St. Mungo’s, unless you would like to deliver our other daughter yourself.”

 

Harry stared at him in shock, his mouth moving, but only gasps and grunts coming out, “Wh..Ho…How did you get pregnant?”

“Harry Potter factor. I can’t believe,….. I got YOU pregnant, while I was pregnant,…. and I had to go through all 9 months,…… while you delivered within a month,” Draco pouted, through stabs of pain, “Why don’t you get my bag from the bedroom along with Ashlynn,……… while I call my Mediwitch, and have her meet us there…….Well, don’t just stand there, hop to it.” Draco grabbed onto the back of the chair. The mediwitch had warned him that he would be in pain while his body prepared for the birth, more than a woman would because a magical opening would form between his legs that would allow the baby’s passage into the world.

 

~*~*~*~

“Harry James Potter, you are not coming near me again for a million years,” shouted Draco angrily. Then his mood changed, and he started crying, “Not that you even want me. You think I’m a blivet and can’t stand to even be in the same country as me, much less in the same bed….. I want this baby out of me now,” Draco yelled into the face of the orderly he had in a chokehold. 

Harry pried the man away from Draco’s surprisingly strong grip, and asked the nurse, “Are you sure there’s nothing we can give him. He’s exhausted. This has been going on for 24 hours already.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but he’s close, and hospital policy forbids it, because of the potential harm to the child,” She lifted the blanket covering Draco’s legs and draped it over his knees after raising them. She reached her gloved hand between Draco’s legs, not looking, and Harry heard her curse under her breathe before she could catch herself. She then cast a ‘Lumos’ spell so that she could see, as she looked under the sheet. She popped back up, “Mr. Potter, when was the last time your husband was checked?”

“About five hours ago. I went out to the corner desk, about two hours ago to tell them that Draco seemed to be in a lot more pain, and he was insisting the baby was coming, but they said it wasn’t time, but they would send someone as soon as they could, but no one came until I grabbed you out of the hall. I went back out there a couple of times but no one was there. I guess they were all busy. I didn’t want to make a fuss, so I just came back in here to be with him, after I looked around for one of the nurses or doctors,” Harry said worried, “Why, is something wrong?”

“Yes, in a way. Your husband should have already been put in the birthing room, about four hours ago, and prepared for the birth. Now I have to deliver the baby,” She looked up at the orderly that had gone back to cleaning the room, “Mr. Michaels, would you get me the portable birthing kit, and then see if you can’t find another doctor or nurse somewhere,” After he had left, she turned back to Harry, “I’m sorry about your service here. I’m not sure what is going on here. I just got off my shift in the Brain Damage by Spells, and was headed to the cafeteria to eat some dinner before heading home. You’re lucky I always look at the babies before I leave, otherwise I wouldn’t have even been on this floor. And I’m actually a Midwife by training, but I’ve been working in other areas, because of the demand, and I’m just started here, so I’m at the bottom of the totem pole,” While she talked she had positioned Draco so that his feet were in stirrups she had conjured, with his hips at the edge of the bed. The orderly finally came back with the kit and quickly set all the tools where the midwife needed them, and sterilized them with his wand.

“Thank you Mr. Michaels. Were you able to find anyone?”

“Sorry, ma’am. It seems, everyone was called to help with a case of accidental magic at some primary school in Little Whinging. All the muggles need to be treated, their memories altered and returned quickly. Also, the parents of boy are refusing to believe he was the one responsible, something about ‘enough freaks in the family.’ I’ll help ma’am, I’ve been training here, and I’m about to get my license.”

“Alright, cast a sterilization charm on yourself, and we’ll start.”

The two worked with Draco to make the rest of the delivery go as smoothly as possible, and soon Harry and Draco were cooing to a black-haired, crunched-up face gnome-like creature with a button-nose, thinking she was one of the most beautiful sites in the world.

Suddenly, Harry’s head jolted up and he looked at the orderly, “Did you happen to see the parents of that boy who performed the accidental magic. Was the man really big, and his wife almost a twig.”

“Why, yes. I believe their name was…Dursley. Do you know them?”

“Yes. Could you find out if they’re still here and if they’ll come up. Just tell them Potter would like to speak to them about their son,” Mr. Michaels soon returned with a little boy in tow, but no parents in sight.

 

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but as soon as I mentioned that you were here, they pushed the boy at me, and said ‘Tell Potter, he can have this freak, I no longer have a son. And tell him, never to contact us again.’ Then they asked to go home. Apparently, they were trying to foist the child on anyone who would take him, but there were no takers.”

Suddenly, the boy looked up and smiled for the first time since he had arrived at the hospital, “Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, I’ve missed you,” he rushed forward and climbed up on Draco’s bed where Harry was perched and hugged Harry around the neck, “Mummy and Daddy said they don’t want a freak like me, and that I have to live with all the other freaks. But I don’t want to live with freaks, I want to live with you and Draco.”

Harry wrapped his arms around the small, surprisingly skinny boy, with green eyes just like his, like his mother’s, and blonde hair like Dudley’s. He loved this boy, having met him several times over the years. He could only assume that the Dursley fat genes had missed him, and he was more like the Evans and his mother’s family. “Maxwell, Maxi, of course you can live with us. But first I’d like to introduce you to someone special,” Harry turned so that six-year-old could see the baby nestled into Draco’s arms, and the little girl sitting next to the bed looking on with interest. “Ashlynn, come here. This is Max. He’s going to live with us from now on. Max, this is our daughter, Ashlynn, and the baby is our daughter, Marybella.”

Ashlynn crawled up on the bed with Draco’s help, and came over, before putting her hands on Max’s cheeks, and staring into his eyes. After several minutes, she nodded, and kissed his cheek. “Daddy, Max is very special to me. He is mine, like Papa is yours.” She then turned to Draco, “I love my sister, papa, and my future brother, too.” She then sighed as her eyes closed and she was asleep against Draco’s side.

Max patted Harry’s cheek, “Is she really mine?” He asked with awe in his voice, “She’s beautiful.” Harry looked helplessly at Draco, while Draco looked on with a bemused tired smile.

“Of course, as long as that’s what she wants,” Draco murmured, “Harry, put Marybellae in her bassinet, and then why don’t you take these two home, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harry did so, and as he looked back at Draco, he couldn’t believe his luck at having finally gotten the family he always wanted. “I love you, Dray. I’ll see you in the morning.”

_The End._

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my children fics. I love Ashlynn. I think I might write a fic about her, but not for a while. If anyone has a request leave a review and I'll attempt to write it for you._

__


End file.
